This invention relates to a drain strainer and in particular to a removable strainer for use in a shower drain or a tub drain. The drain strainer is of simple construction and is designed to be fabricated from inexpensive materials permitting the strainer to be either cleaned and reused, or disposed after a period of use.
The drain strainer of this invention has an upper sieve receptacle connected to a lower bristle extension. The upper sieve receptacle is in the form of a basket and will trap and retain any small objects such as toothpaste caps, rings, shampoo lids, contact lenses, or any other small items that inadvertently pass through the grate of a typical drain cover in a shower or the open drain of a tub. The lower bristle extension is preferably similar in construction to a bottle brush. The extension has a semirigid, non-metallic stem and a plurality of radical filaments. The lower bristle extension will ensnare and collect hair that passes through the upper basket.
The drain strainer of this invention is designed to be installed inside the vertical drain pipe of a tub or shower above the trap, and, unlike many prior art strainer receptacles is designed to be hidden from view. When the drainage noticeably slows, the shower floor drain cover or bathtub overflow plate is removed and the drain strainer withdrawn. As noted, the drain strainer can be cleaned and reused or preferably discarded and replaced with a new strainer. The periodic cleaning or replacement of the drain strainer prevents costly plumbing expenses in freeing a backed-up drain. Typically, backup of a bathing water drain is caused by buildup of hair and debris at a joint in the drain pipe. This build up of hair traps other debris to form a barrier. Use of a drain strainer collects hair in a vertical segment of pipe, which maximizes the flushing action to shed smaller debris and prolong the usefulness of the strainer until removal is required.